


Zou Bisou, Bisou～

by Munin666



Category: Angra (Band)
Genre: M/M, SMUUUUUUUUUUUT, sweeeeeeeeeeet, 乱打tag, 给520受伤的不受伤的都来一发致命打击
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Relationships: Rafael Bittencourt/Kiko Loureiro
Kudos: 2





	Zou Bisou, Bisou～

Kiko时常觉得自己从来没有真正看懂过他的男朋友的人设。大多数时候都没人指望能从Rafael嘴里听到句认认真真说的话，然而总有那么出乎意料的几次，这人脸上的笑消失以后他看起来比谁都正经。也许是假痴不癫，但光是这样描述……事实上听起来就有点好笑。

幽默就像是Rafael的最大的特点，几乎到了Kiko无论什么时候在做什么事情的时候突然想起他都会笑眯了眼的地步。

他知道Rafael也喜欢看他的笑模样，Rafael说过他随便一笑就喝酒上脸似的脸颊发红，当时说完就把他人捉过去在脸上亲了一口。

至于现在……

那家伙估计刚下飞机，而他似乎是真的喝得有点多了，可不止是上脸那么简单。他一喝多就晕了想睡觉。

要不是想到今天Rafael就到家了，他可不会这么高兴多喝了几杯。

快点回来啊。再不回来我就睡死了。

而此时他已经关了灯缩在Rafael的床上，被褥完全把他的身形裹起来以至于他缩在一角看上去十分隐蔽。就算是Rafael开灯也不会发现他就缩在自己床上。除非把被子也掀开。

就是要吓他。

但是……好吧，随着酒精逐渐在体内发挥作用，Kiko只觉得愈发困倦，意识沉进了一片黑暗中。

等到他的屁股察觉到危险时已经晚了，至少几个月内都只被他自己弄过的肉穴被蛮横闯入，他甚至没来得及让意识清醒而无法动弹。

这有些像被水草缠住而溺水般无助，然而一切触感都无比熟悉，从Rafael的熟悉的总是有些干燥的嘴唇……到熟悉的性器的形状。

Kiko觉得很热，却只是像有火被压抑在身体里，以至于皮肤在毫无阻隔的情况下接触到了另一具身体，那引起性欲的触感令他蜷缩起来。

等等，毫无阻隔。

“喝得连衣服被人扒光了都不知道。”

突然贴着耳廓响起的Rafael的声音激得他呜咽了一声。他有点太……期待了。

Rafael没有给他反应的时机，抬起他的一条腿就深深顶入了肠道里，轻车熟路地开始操进操出。

很少把自己喝醉，因此Kiko甚至忘了他的身体在醉酒后会变得更敏感，就连Rafael捧着他大腿的手掌的存在感都极强，令他想要躲避。

许久没有被人这样对待的甬道还很生涩，仿佛从未被开发过，但好像Rafael已经在他意识苏醒之前就用手指操开了他的身体，以至于在他能呜呜咽咽发出点声音的时候已经被打桩一样操着了。

“Rafa……唔唔……”

“我他妈想死你了。”

乳头被拧了一把，Kiko挺着胸口像是要迎合又像是要躲避，却被Rafael横过来的手臂箍住，整个人被压进对方的怀里，性器操进更深处，撑开每一寸肠肉。

Rafael对于他的身体太过熟悉，每一次操弄都顶着他的腺体碾过，操得Kiko喘息间全是低低的啜泣。

性器从他体内短暂地抽出，猛地将深处的肠肉拖曳而过，Kiko顺从地尖叫了一声任Rafael把他翻身了再重新将性器顶进去。在被侵入瞬间瞠大的双眼因欢愉而失焦，本就是下垂形状的眼角渐渐水汽氤氲蓄了泪珠，无辜得像个孩子。

只有Rafael知道Kiko可比小孩子色情多了，不过无论是和他上床多少次，反应都像个初经人事的男孩。尽管这已经是一副被他操熟了的身体。

Kiko的叫声很诚实，既无有意的压抑也无故作夸张，而是随着Rafael的每一个动作细细地啜泣或鼻音浓厚地呜咽。

那声音像浸了蜜。但他不喜欢张着嘴唇叫，总是抿着嘴唇让难耐的声音从鼻腔里哼出来。

他才发现Rafael留着床头灯，昏暗的灯光使他所有动情的模样在Rafael眼里一览无余。

就算是对过多的快感无法承受的一次臀部扭动，灯光在每一处凹陷的腰窝和肋骨附近留下起起伏伏的阴影，覆盖的一层薄汗也在麦色的皮肤上清晰可见。

那灵动的皮肤和身体的沟壑太美，和他的背脊的形状一样令人想到鸟的翼翅。Rafael用手掌一遍遍划过，每次都带来肌肉的收缩和颤栗，紧致的皮肤下隐隐的力量感如同暗流涌动。

酒精的作用放大了他每一寸皮肤的感知。

“Rafa！……”

他想要把上身撑起来，比这样仿佛被捏在Rafael的手里玩弄一样更具有主动权，却在尝试之前就被察觉到了意图而分开腿，这就是Kiko痛恨自己的柔韧性的时刻。

又是这个姿势……

他的腿被Rafael扛在肩上，这家伙知道他脸皮薄，还仿佛最喜欢用这种羞耻的姿势刺激他。

这样Rafael就顶到了极深的地方，龟头嵌入他肠道的微微弯折处，仿佛能将脆弱的肠壁顶穿的错觉令Kiko惊慌地想要躲避。

不过每次都没有被真的顶穿就是了……

“你轻一点哎。”Kiko推推那个压在自己身上打桩的家伙，觉得他的全身上下都太敏感了，被操得这么狠不太受得了。

“那你亲我。”Rafael说着，最后再深深操进去一回，性器埋在他体内不动了，然而偶尔一抽还是会吓到他。

他于是抬起点头撅了嘴唇，却没有碰到Rafael.

“亲不到，不亲了。”

然而下一刻就感觉到温热的吐息愈发靠近，击打在唇珠上挺痒，Kiko下意识地伸着点舌尖舔了一下，就碰到了贴过来的一双更凉的嘴唇。

凉，有点干燥。

随后那双嘴唇完全挤压上来，胶着他已经湿润的口舌，舌尖探进他微启的齿列，重重扫过他敏感的口腔黏膜时，他的嘴都被堵得严实，只能发出被截断在喉咙里的啜泣。

Rafael每次在他们做爱的时候吻他，都能吻到他头晕，让他被摆成怎样羞耻的姿势操弄都不记得。

甚至不是在他们做爱的时候，他得花几分钟发呆才能缓过来。

现在他又一次被亲到缺氧，但是上颚被舔舐令他浑身发软而没有力气把压着他弄的家伙推开……Rafael的舌头到底怎么长的，每次都能这样弄他，不会累的吗？

本来就喝得头晕，加上可以进到肺里的氧气变得稀薄，但Rafael又一次耍了他，不仅没有顾及他比平时更敏感的身体，反而一边吻他一边更快地操他。Kiko徒劳地伸手想要把人推开，无法发力的手臂却只被Rafael用一只手钳制了两边手腕扣在他头顶上，没过多久就被无处可逃地操得眼眶都湿了。

他一直记得Rafael的手很大。这会时不时让他产生色情的联想，思绪无法抽离的时候差点走不了路。

这时那急色的家伙却突然不急了，性器从Kiko体内抽出时还被急剧收缩的穴口挽留了一下，发出清脆的水声。Kiko的手被他压制着动不了，只能把滚烫的脸侧向一边，仿佛这样，那淫靡的场景就不存在了。

“本来我还没打算这么早就开这瓶酒，”Rafael亲了一下他绯红的耳尖，引得Kiko敏感地缩起脖子，“不过既然你开了……”

接下来的话他没有说完，直到Kiko看到Rafael已经拔开红酒瓶的软木塞，也没有意识到这和他们正在做的事情有什么关联。

慢慢地Kiko才想起这正是那瓶把他放倒的红酒，但他还是脑子里除了Rafa，Rafa，Rafa就一片空白。

看到Rafael没有拿起酒杯，他还觉得奇怪，直到昏沉的大脑意识到Rafael正缓缓倾倒红酒的瓶身，而那半满的液体一点点接近瓶口，最终形成细细的暗红色水线，先是倾注到他锁骨间的凹陷里。

冰凉的酒液接触到因情欲而烫热的皮肤上的时刻，Kiko颤着声哭叫起来，无力的手腕又被捉在对方掌心，只看着那暗红的酒液越来越多，流向并徐徐攒聚在他身体的每一处凹陷，填满阴影的部分，又满溢出来顺着他的皮肤流下，半透明的酒液在泛着点金的麦色皮肤上爬过，留下的痕迹在轻微的动作间变成活色生香。

最后，他的身体完全被暗红的酒液打湿了。

冰凉的酒液在皮肤上滚动了一会儿就吸收了他的体温，再慢慢变得越来越烧、越来越烧。Kiko察觉到这一发不可收的失控，慌乱地小幅度扭动，居高临下欣赏着他的人却把宽大的手掌覆到他酒迹未干的大腿上，无声地笑着。

尽管早就知晓Rafael诡谲的本性，他还是天真而侥幸地以为着这就是全部。

Rafael柔软的嘴唇贴到他被酒液打湿的乳头上时，Kiko微弱的啜泣声猛地一窒，像是被蟒蛇缠住的云雀。

酒液甚至已经侵入细小的闭合的乳孔中，轻微的灼烧感在乳尖上挥之不去，又被湿润的舌尖舔舐。那灼烧感没有丝毫减轻，反而愈演愈烈，带来深入骨髓的颤栗，被卷入口腔里吮吸后很快就肿大得像绯红的小樱桃。那麻痒即使是Rafael的唇舌离开后也仍然存在。Kiko下意识地想要伸手去碰，Rafael甚至先在他腕骨上亲了一口，才将他的手捉回去。

Rafael几乎吻遍了他的全身，将所有他身上的红酒酒液的痕迹都舔舐殆尽，在唇齿游移到最细嫩的大腿内侧时Kiko尖叫了一声想要把腿并起来，夹紧的臀肉却被掰开，Rafael的手指轻易探进了湿滑的甬道里。

但Rafael的手指是湿润的。他感到迷惑地想，直到一股灼烧感又开始在脆弱的肠壁上向深处蔓延，Kiko才意识到Rafael做了什么。

“呜……你怎么这样……”他嗫嚅道，Rafael却不为所动，“不要，好像快烧起来了一样……”

Rafael曲起指节在紧窄的甬道里摸索，在他的腺体上一顿按压直到他瞠大湿红的眼睛才撤走手指，将已经硬到快要爆炸的性器复又顶回去，Kiko随着被他进入的动作浑身乱颤。

这太过了……仿佛那被带进他的肉穴里的酒精要被猛烈的密集操弄点燃，电流感从他被一直攻击着的脆弱腺体流窜到指尖，而他的两边手腕都被捉在Rafael手里，连抓床单都做不到。

Rafael火上浇油似地在他耳边低声描述他此时的模样有多淫荡，羞得他的每一寸皮肤都泛起了粉色。

“Kiko，你变得好烫。”

他很想解释道这不是他有意的，而是酒精太有灼烧感，却被操得只能啜泣。

“而且每次操你，”Rafael的嘴唇越靠越近，直到贴在他的颈侧，随着低沉的调戏他的声音而微微震颤，“你都和我们第一次做爱的时候一样紧。”

尽管早就清楚Rafael这种喜欢在操他时说点令他羞耻的话的秉性，他还是在言语和操弄的刺激下发出了高昂的一声哭叫。

那就好像是在提醒他，他是Rafael专属的小婊子。

每次Rafael捏着他的阴茎强行延迟他高潮，他都没少被逼到极限，再啜泣着承认。

深入的抽插近乎完全打散他溃散的神智时，Rafael松开他被禁锢在头顶的双手转而捏了他的下巴，他顺从乖巧地噘了点嘴唇等着被亲，却没想到Rafael的嘴唇贴上来后随之而来的是温热的酒液。那醇香的液体顿时从他开启的唇齿间滑过他的食道，一路灼烧进胃里，又很快作用到他本就不甚明晰的大脑里。

突然被迷迷糊糊喂了口酒，他才刚下脸的红晕又渐渐升了起来。Rafael没等他反应过来，又是捏住了他的下巴渡过来一口酒，用与刚才相差无几的方式将酒液一滴不落地送进了他胃里。

他之前根本没怎么注意这瓶酒的度数，他再也不敢了。

第三口酒液渡进他嘴里时，Kiko已经无比迟钝的大脑好歹是让他想起了再继续喝下去他就会慢慢失去理智……他记得自己每次一不小心提及自己以前喝醉的样子都会被Rafael近乎不顾场合地捉过去深吻。实在是有点……太丢人了。

于是他开始寻思着如何反抗，才获得自由的双手刚抵到Rafael胸口上，腺体却就被狠狠抵住了操，顿时抽离他的所有力气，他除了下意识地吞咽酒液和发出黏答答的呻吟，什么都做不了。

Rafael得逞地笑了，又是堵着他的嘴喂过来一口酒。

“不要了！”好不容易拒绝道，却又被一边操一边堵住了嘴，“呜呜……”

他不知道自己被就着这个姿势灌了多少，到后来Kiko甚至不知道自己的眼泪都流了满脸，把湿润的眼睛濯洗得愈发无辜，一副被欺负到坏掉的样子。

性器一直埋在他的肠道里深入而慵懒地抽插的Rafael在一瓶酒见底后才放过他，折起他已经变得软绵绵的腿架在肩上，侧过脸吻了一口他的大腿内侧，就开始深入又快速地操他。

Kiko混沌的大脑阻止了他听清自己现在发出的是多淫荡的叫声，也阻止了他控制自己禁欲的形象，他只知道在激烈的交合中自己的身体被如此情色的对待已经释放了他所有的不安、恐惧和克制。

而这是Rafael，很难令人想到他那副惯常嬉笑的模样在情欲中如此具有侵略性，Kiko觉得世上再没有比这样的Rafael更性感的事物。

酒精将肠道内隐蔽的腺体上的刺激无限放大，Rafael操他的力度在此时变得难以承受，猛烈地将他推向快感令他失控的边缘。

“Rafa！……慢点……唔！……”

Kiko隐约预知到那就会像是铺天盖地的海啸般袭击他，让他完全陷入失控，赶紧在失去理智前向对方寻求更温柔的对待。

“宝贝，射给我看。”

很遗憾，他的潜意识、他的身体每次都很吃这招，甚至Rafael的诱哄湿黏的尾音才钻进他敏感的耳朵里，Kiko就脑中一片空白地猛烈高潮了，他能听到自己像个妓女般尖叫，彻底失去对身体的控制，如同一朵脆弱而羞涩的花在Rafael怀里绽放。

即使是余韵也不能让他找回自己的意识，他绵软的身体在余韵中被持续刺激直到Rafael滚烫的精液将他的肠道填满，Kiko只能抖着身子呻吟。

把已经醉得丧失行动力的Kiko抱去浴室里洗干净他身上的情欲痕迹颇费Rafael的功夫。不过，每次都是这样。

毕竟他的大公主每次都被他操到没法自己走路。何况这一次还被他灌得这么彻底。

Kiko迷迷糊糊地又被摁在浴室里操了一次，他已经快要叫都叫不出了。他知道回巴西见Rafael的第一天他必然会被操得这么惨……

*

“嗯？”

在做饭的时候突然被人从后面抱住，Rafael想都不用想也知道是谁。低下头，余光就看到Kiko的手臂静静环在他身上，像是生怕打扰到他却又忍不住打扰他。

“屁股不痛啦？”Rafael还没说完，嘴角都翘了起来。

接着就听到抱着他的人小小声哼了一声，烫烫的鼻尖和脸都贴到他的颈窝里，然后是两把小刷子也似的睫毛在他的颈侧不经意间来回反复擦过。

Rafael再也不想忍了，关了灶台的火就把Kiko的腰一把揽过来，Kiko乖顺地让他摁低了头，只在被舌叶探入时轻轻呻吟。

结果就是Kiko甚至不想自己拿起餐具，而是贴住Rafael坐着，等对方把食物送到自己嘴边再负责张嘴。

“小女朋友。”

“我是男的。”

Kiko轻声反驳，声音软得比起反驳而更像是欣然承认。

看他睫毛乖顺垂着，咀嚼着食物腮帮子起起伏伏的样子，Rafael伸手捏了一下他脸上的肉。

Kiko有些疑惑地抬眼看向他男朋友，两丛睫毛因此忽闪着让人看不清，深棕色的眼睛却一瞬不瞬地盯着Rafael，仿佛这双总是透着点无辜的眼睛里只能承下这一人。

Rafael便偏过头亲在那双漂亮的眼睛上，动作有点突然，Kiko如受惊的小鸟般一缩。

“你怎么这么可爱？”

“我就是平常的样子啊。”

然而Rafael明显是不信的，一边喂他，手指一边上上下下在他因吞咽而滚动的喉结上抚摸，又摸他有道竖着的浅浅的小裂隙的下巴。

“Rafael，你摸我就像摸你的猫一样……”

“你比它们还可爱。”

Kiko嘟起点嘴。

“不要总说我可爱，我又不是小女朋友……什么的。”

他看了一眼Rafael的猫，那两只小家伙蹲在窗台上晒太阳，像静立的雕塑。

“昨晚它们后半夜爬到你腿间睡觉你知道吗？”

Rafael问他。

“不知道哎，”Kiko的大眼睛里还是疑惑，“爬也没事啊，怎么了？”

“……”

“怎么了嘛。”Kiko用肩膀搡了他一把。

“那里是我的。”

“才不是你的呢！”

“马上我就让你亲口承认。”

“呜呜……救命……”

嘴上说着救命，却是往坏人的怀里扑。

Rafael都要怀疑他是故意在撒娇了。

于是他又被捉过去操，这回是Rafael坐在沙发上抱着他，自下而上地顶他已经不堪重负略微肿起的腺体。

Kiko的腿完全使不上劲，只勉强把手臂挂在Rafael身上支撑起身体，还是每一下都被顶到最深处，更是浑身发软。

Rafael一边操他，一边从他微敛的眼睑吻到湿润的嘴唇，再到他扬起的纤长脖颈，游移到布满吻痕的锁骨，最后在他的乳头上啜了一口。

仅仅如此，他就细细地尖叫着射了。

等到Rafael又内射在他的甬道深处，他细滑的臀肉上已经布满指痕。但Rafael没有从他体内退出来，而是就着这个姿势和他腻歪在一起。余韵过后Kiko才慢慢意识到这样多色情多羞耻，撑着Rafael的肩膀想把他的性器弄出去，浑身却都使不上劲。

Rafael任他费劲力气好不容易弄出去一点，又顶了回去。

“啊！……”

刚叫了一声，又被扯下来堵住嘴。

“Kiko，我想永远插在你身体里面。”

“那样不行的，会坏掉……”

他甚至煞有介事地摇了摇头，满眼的惊恐。

等到终于放过他，Kiko又有点不舍得。尤其是当Rafael开始抚摸投入怀抱的猫咪，他就像是只攀在树上的考拉那样开始恨不得手脚并用地黏着Rafael.

“Kiko，你好粘人。”

Rafael感觉到Kiko轻轻打在他颈侧的温热呼吸，只觉得已经休眠的性器又跳动了一下。

粘人的家伙还得寸进尺地搂得他更紧了，明明脸比谁的都红。

“因为我们每次见面就是做爱……”

“嗯，你不喜欢？”

“不是！”Kiko看着他，又是那样仿佛天地间只剩下他一人的眼神，情欲未散的湿润双眼像是能把他的灵魂都吞进去，“我只是……我也没办法……我会想你……我很想你，Rafael. ”

黑猫适时不满地叫了一声。

“你当时为什么不接我电话……”

“对不起，宝贝。”

“我都不想回美国了。”

说着说着竟真的一副泫然欲泣的样子，Rafael心都化了。

“那你什么时候回去？”

“啊，不要问，”Kiko简直是跳起来用手掌捂住他的嘴，“先不要想这个事情……”

“你老板不催你回去？”

想到那个脾气暴躁的Dave Mustaine一副想催Kiko回美国又憋屈着不知道如何开口的模样，Rafael就觉得有点好笑。

他确实不用太担心，Rafael想道。

毕竟这个世界上，见过Kiko的人都会忍不住纵容他。

“我才不管……”Rafael那比他高几公分却永远小鸟般的男朋友拖着声音，发烫的脸埋在他怀里，一连串地小声说着什么。

他渐渐听出那是一连串的“Eu te amo”.

怀里的Kiko露出的耳尖已经羞得通红了。

Fin.


End file.
